


let's pretend we're bunny rabbits ♡

by milkydips



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, femscout - Freeform, i don't know how to use these tags lol, kind of milquetoast straight smut, totally not self insert wish fufillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkydips/pseuds/milkydips
Summary: ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ In which Scout breaks her leg, and is especially grateful for Medic's healing. She repays the favor in the exact way you're thinking of.
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	let's pretend we're bunny rabbits ♡

**Author's Note:**

> my friend essentially bullied me into writing this to begin with, so if it's shit, blame him not me. i have no idea how much of this is structured properly. yes it just goes abruptly into the good stuff. i didn't want to write exposition. written with love from my whole heart 
> 
> hasi is german for rabbit, and -chen is a suffix meaning something is small. it's commonly applied to pet names for partners, and is a term of endearment for someone the user finds exceptionally small and cute. april is a name i thought sounded nice and is not at all my real name at all. how weird would that be? haha, i'm not that much of a loser.
> 
> dedicated to name redacted and the memory of the game team fortress 2 (rest in peace)

_“That’s it… Ah, good, perfect… Just like that,”_

Her lovely muttered under his breath, to where the words fell onto her like warm happy raindrops. The small girl’s paper skin turned blush like watercolours, redness flushing to the corners of all of her delicate limbs. It wasn't wholly arousal, as it was the pride of being admired by someone she herself had admired, feeling more like a prize than an annoying little kid, with the approval and comfort to act less reserved. His hand’s gentle encouragement on her back was more than just acknowledgement, it was permission to let him in, and a sign that she was wanted here. 

She didn't feel like a nuisance for him to heal, or someone who does an inadequate job, or someone who got hurt too quickly and cowarded out. She was making _her_ Medic happy; or maybe she should use his name, not explicitly in a professional context, because he made her feel way more like an _April_ than a Scout, and it would only be fair to repay the favor. Come to think of it, she wasn't quite sure of his first name. She knew that he knew her name as April, he'd read it off a file while examining her broken leg earlier that day, but he'd never called her anything other than Scout. 

_“Awe, look at you, hasichen, such a mess.”_

The spit leaked from her mouth as he easily withdrew himself from her, spilling out like mushy vulnerability and getting all over her chest and worn out bralette. Her teeth were a tiny bit messed up on the bottom, and her bralette was so remarkably plain, and the color had long ago faded out. She hoped he wouldn't think badly of her for either of them.

“Crap- um, I’m s-sorry,”

She muttered, but he just looked down onto her although she had said something incoherent.

“No reason to be, my beautiful. You are more than sufficient,”

He shot back to her with that blushy smile that made her heart flutter up into her throat. His hand, which still rested on her back, guided her to stand up against him and softly drifted towards the hooks of her bralette. The lights were the types of fluorescents that buzzed inconspicuously, a noise that promised absolutely nothing could be hidden. She'd already attempted to cover herself with her forearms before the displaced straps could begin to slide down her shoulders and reveal her to the cold air, and his prying eyes. He gently lifted the straps so the security blanket would fall to the bends of her elbows more easily, allowing for the prompt escape of her nipples, which relayed an eagerness that made her knees buckle together and cower in anticipation.

“Scout, quit hiding yourself. I am going to see you entirely eventually, so why not allow me to admire the view now?,” 

She lowered her arms slowly, his eyes fixated on what was underneath them. 

“I know they’re not all that good, but I make up for th-,”

She immediately shut up as he’d already started touching her. His hands were _so big,_ and his skin was so rough and unfamiliar. She felt like she was melting into them.

 _“Ahh,_ quiet… they are lovely, hmm,”

He leaned back slightly and began masturbating himself again. _“_ Leibling, get on to the table, please.” 

He helped her onto the operating table, pushed her legs apart, hearts flickering in his eyes. Scout winced. Her panties were completely soaked through the middle and she knew he could see it. Her knees tried their best to buckle together as Medic held them apart, and her face was bright red in her fists. 

“Please… _pleaseee_ \- AH!!, f-fuck fuck fuck, y-you can see me there, I know ya can, _uuuggghh_ ,”

She spat out from her hiding spot, muttering nearly inconsolably.

“It is all alright love… _oh hasi_ , you are alright!! Please calm down, you are so lovely,”

He put his hand over the absolutely trembling spot between her legs and shot down to her again, that comforting and assuring smile that made her legs unclench and face feel fuzzy. He applied pressure onto her through his palm softly, progressively pushing a tiny bit harder before she started to whimper and get shaky. He would just giggle, for lack of a better word, releasing his hand a bit before going down harder than prior, the shock making her jump a bit and make the sweetest noises. His other hand had crept up to her right breast, which he rubbed and played with as well, savouring her reactions to each movement.

“ _Oh_ , leib… I can’t take it anymore… Oh, you are so tiny… I would never want to harm you, but I’m afraid I cannot wait any longer…”

He pushed her panties off to the side, exposing her pale slit to the cold air and bright lights.

“MMMff- I… mmMMMM, pl-please! AAGH- fuck, I…”

She tried her best to prop herself up by her forearms, though he’d shoved himself into her so hard she collapsed back. That’s not to say it wasn’t amazing, his dick was comparable to his hands in size, and they were both skilled in sending her off into stars and drooling fits. He split her apart completely inside, it was unlike anything she could've ever imagined, and her insides were only evermore soft and warm and welcoming like pillows or pancakes. His hands had moved from her most sensitive spots to her hips, holding them in place and pushing her down onto him as deeply as possible. 

“ … This is your first time?,” 

Medic spoke in a way so unfamiliar, so intimate, that it almost made Scout forget she was alive, and forget about the blood rushing from her cheeks. She did her best to curl into herself, it was absolutely humiliating! Ah, she was so stupid to think he would ever want her! He read her like a book; she was inexperienced, and should've known how out of place she would be in hands 27 years her senior. She could attempt to lie, but it was so obvious, as blood leaked from her and she tried her best to pretend it wasn't getting on his manhood, an infinitely humiliating prospect. 

“Ahh, well, your body is beautiful, liebling, I could have never told… and my gratitude is without saying. Hell, if you had told me, I would have been much slower… “

Still deep inside of her, he took his right hand off her hip, and grazed two of his fingers around her entrance. His eyes lit up.

“ _Ohh_ , but I sincerely hope you do not mind…” 

He lifted his fingers from between her legs, and they had a bit of blood on them, which made her wince and die inside only the tiniest bit. Holding eye contact, he brought them to his lips, and licked it off a little bit.

“I know how strange it might appear, but you know me… I’m a bit strange.”

He groaned sweetly with a (cute as all hell) weak smile, before finishing the blood off his fingers, and picking back up at thrusting. Scout tried to arrange her thoughts.

 _“MuHh- fuuckkkkk!!!... I’m s-sorry… you’re so good, I'm so sorry for ruin-,”_ She started to whimper, before he put his hand over her mouth. 

_“Husush, you are not to be troubling yourself right now. Do you understand? No thoughts. You are going to relax and feel good, okay?”_

She nodded. He was now bent over her, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath, and every time she opened her scrunched up eyes, she could only see his face. His expression communicated an unarguable bliss, panting, blushing and being what she would consider completely adorable. 

_“Ahhh, such a good Hasi… Ah… You take my cock so well…”_

His voice had become more raspy and breathy, and she could only make quiet moans from behind his fingers. She could feel stars in her eyes as he kept hitting the warm, tingly spot in her tummy that kept intensifying. He removed his hand from her mouth and relocated it to hold up her chin to hear her moans, which unrestrained, were rather noisy. She made it obvious that she’d completely lost track of any insecurities, panicky thoughts or precautions.

 _“Ffffuck-,”_ She grabbed his wrist with both her hands, pushing her head back slightly more. _“H-harderrr… harder, please, dammit doc, I c-,”_

 _“Shhh,”_ He shoved two of his fingers into her mouth, still holding her tiny chin in his palm. She’d just fully accepted that he wasn’t going to let her talk, she had it coming. “ _Good girl… practice sucking them as well as you did before… I will take good care of you.”_ He slipped his other hand back between her legs, still thrusting deep into her slow enough to make her spasm, yet not slow enough to bring her back to reality. The movements of his fingers were much more sloppy than he intended, but Scout couldn’t tell, she just felt like she was melting.

Medic leaned over on top of her, and Scout threw her arms around his neck, desperately trying to get him to kiss her, but he wouldn’t take his fingers out of her mouth. When he started to bite on her neck, her legs magnetized together, and she melted completely. The trembling through her entire body lasted the longest it ever had, and the actual release, fuck, it was like fireworks in that really hot part of her he wouldn’t stop hitting. She must’ve tensed up really hard, too, because almost immediately afterwards, he finished inside of her, panting onto her neck. 

_“Scout?..._ I do hope you feel better now.”

He managed to push himself off of her, and was already attempting to fix his pants. She just laid there, staring into the lights above her, imagining birds fluttering around her head like if she’d just gotten punched in the face. She giggled in the most embarrassing way, and as he turned to wash his hands off, she whispered in the airiest voice;

“T-thanks, doc,”

He just rolled his eyes and got back to work dissecting a rabbit or something.


End file.
